terminatorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rebellion der Maschinen
Terminator 3 – Rebellion der Maschinen (T3) ist ein US-amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film von Jonathan Mostow aus dem Jahr 2003, zugleich die Fortsetzung von (1984) und (1991). Handlung Das Jahr 2004: John Connor ist mittlerweile erwachsen und lebt ohne Wohnsitz, ohne Telefonnummer, ohne Freunde und ohne Familie. Er wandert seit dem Tod seiner Mutter Sarah Connor, die 1997 an Leukämie starb, ziellos umher. Der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts, der bevorstehende Krieg zwischen Menschen und Maschinen, ist seit langem ein grauenvoller Albtraum für John. Ursprünglich sollten durch einen Nuklearangriff der Maschinen im Jahr 1997 drei Milliarden Menschenleben ausgelöscht werden und John Connor würde die überlebenden Menschen im Krieg gegen die Maschinen anführen. Doch es ist anders gekommen. Es sind keine Bomben gefallen, John Connor lebt im Glauben, der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts sei verhindert worden. Kurze Zeit später trifft per Zeitreise die Terminatrix T-X – ein Prototyp des derzeit modernsten Terminatormodells, ausgestattet mit furchteinflößender Stärke, integrierten Waffen und mit der Fähigkeit, andere Computer umzuprogrammieren und zu steuern. Ihr Auftrag lautet, alle wichtigen Offiziere des späteren Widerstands, die den Terminatoren und Skynet gefährlich werden können, auszuschalten – einschließlich John Connor. Nach der Beschaffung eines Fahrzeuges macht sich die T-X auf den Weg, ihre Ziele auszuschalten. Daraufhin trifft via Zeittunnel ein Terminator des Typs T-850 Modell 101 ein. Seine Mission: Das Überleben von John Connor und Katherine Brewster zu sichern. Nachdem er sich ebenfalls ein Fahrzeug und Kleidung beschafft hat, macht er sich auf die Suche nach John. In der Nacht bricht John in eine Tierklinik ein, in der zufällig eine ehemalige Bekannte, Katherine Brewster, arbeitet. Diese glaubt er sei ein drogensüchtiger Medikamentendieb, kann ihn überlisten und sperrt ihn in einen Zwinger. Kurze Zeit später sind Schüsse zu hören. Der T-X hat John und Kate gefunden. Die Eliminierung von Kate durch den T-X wird durch den in diesem Augenblick herbeifahrenden T-850 verhindert. Er befragt Kate nach dem Aufenthaltsort von John und sperrt sie in den Laderaum ihres Fahrzeugs. Der T-850 holt John aus der Tierklinik und bringt ihn dazu, in Kates Wagen zu steigen und zu fliehen. Vergeblich versucht er, die T-X mit Gewehrschüssen aufzuhalten. Ihr Konter – eine abgefeuerte Plasmakugel – setzt ihn außer Gefecht. Anschließend übernimmt sie mit Hilfe von Nanorobotern die Steuerung über die dort eingetroffenen Polizei- und Krankenwagen. Der T-X fährt mit einem Krankenwagen hinterher, und die Jagd auf John Connor beginnt. Nachdem der T-850 wieder zu sich kommt, steigt er auf ein Polizeimotorrad auf und folgt ihnen. Dem T-850 gelingt es nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd, den Kranwagen der T-X zu zerstören, und er fährt mit John und Kate hinaus aus der Stadt. Während der Fahrt erklärt der T-850 John, dass der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts nicht verhindert, sondern nur hinausgezögert wurde, er nicht verhinter werden kann und es Teil seiner Mission ist Kates Leben zu schützen. Sie halten an einem Friedhof, auf dem Sarah Connor – Johns Mutter – beerdigt wurde. In ihrem Sarg finden sie jedoch nicht ihre Überreste, sondern Waffen und Munition, da Sarah verfügt hatte, dass ihre Asche im Meer verstreut wird und im Sarg Waffen eingelagert werden sollen. Die Polizei trifft am Friedhof ein und nimmt die kleine Kapelle unter Beschuss. Kate kann fliehen und wird von der Polizei als vermeintliche Geisel durch den Kriminalpsychologen Peter Silberman versorgt. John versteckt sich im Sarg seiner Mutter und wird vom T-850 durch den Kugelhagel in einen Leichenwagen getragen, mit dem sie entkommen und versuchen, Kate wieder einzufangen. Nach mehreren hartnäckigen Fragen von John über die Wichtigkeit von Kate erklärt ihm der T-850, dass sie in der Zukunft eine gewichtige Rolle für John spielen wird – als seine Frau und wichtigste Offizierin. Sie selbst habe ihn, den T-850, umprogrammiert und in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um den Lauf der Geschichte abermals zu ändern. Die T-X trifft auf Kate und kurz vor ihrer Eliminierung durch eine Plasmakugel treffen der T-850 und John ein. Der T-850 feuert mit einem Raketenwerfer auf die T-X, was diese für kurze Zeit außer Gefecht setzt. Das Trio schafft es abermals, der T-X zu entkommen. Auf einem großen leeren Campingplatz offenbart der T-850, dass die ersten Startsequenzen des nuklearen Krieges in weniger als drei Stunden stattfinden, um 18:18 Uhr. Er sagt Kate, dass ihr Vater Robert Brewster auch auf der Liste der T-X steht. Sie bittet ihn daraufhin, sie sofort zu ihm zu fahren. Da Robert Brewster Entwicklungschef von Cyber Research Systems ist, glaubt John, dass Brewster der Einzige ist, der den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts verhindern kann. Doch vor dem Eintreffen der drei ist die Terminatrix bereits angekommen. Sie infiziert Prototypen des Terminator Modell T-1 mit ihren Nanorobotern und beginnt so den Kampf der Maschinen gegen die Menschen. Kurze Zeit später treffen der T-850, John und Kate ein; den Mord der Terminatrix an Robert Brewster können sie aber nicht mehr verhindern. Der T-850 stellt sich der T-X in einem erbitterten Kampf. Im Sterben liegend, bittet Brewster seine Tochter und John, sofort nach Crystal Peak, einer befestigten Verteidigungsanlage in den Bergen der Sierra Nevada, zu eilen, um dort den Zentralcomputer von Skynet zu sprengen – dies sei ihre einzige Chance. Der T-850 verliert den Kampf gegen die T-X, diese nutzt die Gelegenheit aus und infiziert das System des T-850, so dass dieser John angreift. Der jedoch kann den Terminator dazu bringen, dagegen anzukämpfen, indem er ihm klar macht, dass seine Ziele in Konflikt zueinander stehen: Die Umprogrammierung der T-X will dass John terminiert wird, während sein Missionsziel ist John und Kate zu beschützen. Der T-850 startet sein System neu, was ihn längere Zeit deaktiviert. Hastig flüchten Kate und John in einem Flugzeug nach Crystal Peak. Dort angekommen, stehen die beiden vor einem riesigen verschlossenen Stahltor, das sich nur durch die Eingabe bestimmter Code öffnen lässt. Beide geben die Codes, die sie kurz vor seiner Ermordung von Kates Vater erhalten ein und das Tor öffnet sich. Plötzlich fliegt ein Helikopter in das Gebäude hinein. Die Terminatrix konnte sie aufspüren und will ihr Werk vollenden. Doch gleich darauf stürzt hinter ihr ein zweiter Hubschrauber in die Halle und begräbt die Terminatrix unter sich – der T-850 ist zurück. Dabei kommt es zu mehreren Explosionen der Hubschrauber, worauf sich das Stahltor aufgrund eines Systemfehlers von selbst schließt. Der T-850 wirft sich unter das sich senkende Tor und kann es gerade noch einen Spalt breit offen halten. Kate und John kriechen hindurch. Doch das Endoskelett der T-X existiert immer noch und versucht trotz der erlittenen Schäden, John und Kate zu töten. Der T-850 mit einem Arm die T-X fest, so dass die anderen Beiden entkommen können. Der T-850 rammt ihr seine Brennstoffzelle in den Mund, während er sie weiter festhält. Kurze Zeit später gibt es eine gewaltigen Explosion, welche die Halle verschließt und beide Terminatoren vernichtet. John und Kate sind alleine. Sie sind im Hauptquartier angekommen, allerdings ist dort nirgendwo eine Spur von einem Systemkern Skynets. Crystal Peak entpuppt sich als ein Atombunker aus den 60er Jahren. John kann und will es nicht begreifen, dass sie den Tag des jüngsten Gerichts nicht verhindern konnten, und er fragt sich, warum ihr Vater und vor allem der T-850 sie hierher gebracht haben, doch Kate antwortet: „Damit wir überleben! Das war seine Mission.“ John bemerkt, dass er im Atombunker der Regierung mit anderen Landesteilen via Funk verbunden ist, die von ersten Angriffen berichten. Jetzt erkennt er auch seine Verantwortung und die Möglichkeit, mit Kate die Führung der Widerstandsbewegung gegen die Maschinen zu übernehmen. In der nächsten Einstellung sieht man den Start und die Explosion mehrerer Atomraketen. Der Tag des jüngsten Gerichts ist angebrochen. Schließlich sieht man den Kopf des T-850, in dessen Augenhöhlen langsam das rote Licht erlischt, in einer düsteren, total zerstörten Umgebung voller Asche liegen. Hintergrund Die Terminator-Reihe erlebt ihre konsequente filmische Fortsetzung, indem am Ende des Filmes der Krieg der Maschinen gegen die Menschen beginnt. Regisseur Jonathan Mostow inszenierte Terminator 3 als Actionfilm mit eigenen Ideen, kopierte aber Schlüsselszenen der vorangegangenen Filme von James Cameron. Für die Fortsetzung der Filmgeschichte bricht er dafür die abgeschlossene Story von Terminator 2 noch einmal auf: Der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts wurde nicht verhindert, er kommt unausweichlich. Der zentrale philosophische Gedanke der Terminator-Reihe („Wir selbst sind unseres Schicksals Schmied“) wird dabei erweitert: Die persönliche Zukunft eines jeden Menschen schließt das eventuelle Wissen über das eigene Schicksal mit ein. Man kann eine Zukunft, deren Wurzeln unabänderlich in der Vergangenheit liegen, letztlich auch durch Zeitreisen nicht beliebig verändern. Aber man kann lernen, mit ihr zu leben. Kurz vor dem Beginn des atomaren Endszenarios versucht John Connor noch, den Zentralcomputer abzuschalten. Im Gegensatz zu den sonst üblichen Hollywood-Happy-End-Lösungen muss er konsterniert feststellen, dass es keinen Zentralcomputer gibt, den man einfach abschalten könnte – der klassische Held ist machtlos. Sein Gegner Skynet hat ein Bewusstsein aufgrund der Vernetzung von Millionen von PCs und Großrechnern erlangt. Skynet ist damit eine moderne Form der Hydra, die zu viele Köpfe hat, um sie alle abschlagen zu können. Daher kommt es am Ende zur totalen Vernichtung: Ein großer Teil des Kernwaffenarsenals der Menschheit kommt zum Einsatz. Die bekanntesten Sprüche („Hasta la vista, baby“, „Komm mit mir, wenn du leben willst.“) werden in teilweise selbstironischer Form in Terminator 3 übernommen. Ebenso verschiedene humoristische Schlüsselszenen, z.B. die Suche nach Bekleidung durch Scanvorgänge, die Sonnenbrille, das Starten von gestohlenen Autos. Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) * Der Film war für zahlreiche Preise nominiert, u.a. in vier Kategorien für den Saturn Award. * Komponist Marco Beltrami gewann einen ASCAP Award. Hinter den Kulissen * Außer Arnold Schwarzenegger (T-800 Modell 101 und T-850 Modell 101) und Earl Boen (Kurzauftritt als Dr. Peter Silberman) ist keiner der Schauspieler der ersten beiden Filme mehr an diesem Film beteiligt. John Connor wird von Nick Stahl dargestellt, der den wegen seiner Drogenvergangenheit als unzuverlässig geltenden Edward Furlong ersetzt. Johns Mutter Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) spricht lediglich einen Monolog zu Anfang des Films. Stattdessen übernahm Claire Danes die bedeutende Rolle der Katherine Brewster. * Die Szene, in welcher der vom T-X gesteuerte Kranwagen mit seinem Ausleger durch eine Glasfassade rast, um den T-850 (der an diesem Kranausleger hängt) abzuschütteln, finanzierte Schwarzenegger aus seiner 30-Millionen-Dollar-Gage (ca. 1,4 Millionen US-Dollar), da sonst das Film-Budget überschritten worden wäre.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0181852/trivia * Die Brustvergrößerung des T-X zu Beginn des Films wurde nicht digital hinzugefügt, sondern mit aufblasbaren Luftpolstern im BH der Schauspielerin realisiert, was zu einigen Wiederholungen der Szene führte, da diese Luftkissen entweder platzten oder ungleichmäßig aufgeblasen wurden. * Im letzten Teil des Films muss der T-850 sich abschalten und neustarten, was man aus seiner Sicht gezeigt bekommt. Beim Hochfahren seines „Systems“ werden Programmteile geladen, die auf ein Apple-Macintosh-Betriebssystem (Mac OS 9) schließen lassen. * Die Szenen der Raketenstarts am Ende des Films wurden nochmals in der Serie Smallville (Folge 150 bzw. siebte Staffel, Folge 18, US-Erstausstrahlung 1. Mai 2008) benutzt.www.imdb.com: Movie connections for "Smallville" Apocalypse (2008) Fortsetzung Film Im Mai 2007 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass der vierte Teil der Terminator-Reihe ab dem Frühjahr 2008 gedreht und im Sommer 2009 in die Kinos kommen solle. Im englischen soll der Film den Titel Terminator: Salvation tragen, im deutschen Terminator: Die Erlösung. Das Drehbuch wird von John D. Brancato, Michael Ferris und Daniel C. Wilson verfasst. Regie führt Joseph McGinty Nichol. Eine Rückkehr von Arnold Schwarzenegger, mittlerweile Gouverneur von Kalifornien, ist darin nicht vorgesehen; es werden lediglich Szenen aus den ersten drei Filmen verwendet, neues Material mit Schwarzenegger soll nur in Form von Computeranimation entstehen.Shortnews-Nachricht, Zugriff am 4. März 2009 Claire Danes erklärte 2007 in einem Interview mit MTV, dass sie nicht in Terminator 4 mitspielen werde. Ähnlich hatte sich auch Nick Stahl bereits 2005 geäußert. Im Oktober 2007 wurde eine neue Trilogie angekündigt, die mit dem vierten Film (Terminator 4) 2009 beginnen sollte.Variety: WB Restarts „Terminator“, 9. Oktober 2007comingsoon.net: Warner Bros. Reboots „Terminator“, 9. Oktober 2007 Anfang Dezember 2007 wurde bestätigt, dass John Connor im vierten Teil von Christian Bale verkörpert werden wird.movie-infos.de: Terminator 4 – Christian Bale ist John Connor!, 2. Dezember 2007 Marcus, sein enger Freund, wird von Sam Worthington gespieltbloody-disgusting.com: More Cast Named For 'Terminator Salvation: The Future Begins', Zugriff am 20. März 2008, Connors Vater, Kyle Reese, von Anton Yelchin.bereitsgesehen.de: Yelchin ist Kyle Resse in T4, Zugriff am 20. März 2008 Nachdem Danes' Rolle der Kate Brewster von Charlotte Gainsbourg hätte gespielt werden sollen, wurde diese durch Bryce Dallas Howard ersetzt.latinoreview.com: Terminator Salvation Teaser Trailer! , Zugriff am 4. Juni 2008 Am 16. Juli 2008 erschien der erste Teaser-Trailer. Fernsehserie Ein Projekt anderer Art wurde Anfang 2008 in den Vereinigten Staaten gestartet: ist der Titel einer Fernsehserie, deren Handlung nach spielt und die Geschehnisse in Terminator 3 ignoriert.Breaking News: 'THE SARAH CONNOR CHRONICLES' IS 'T3 - VERSION 2.0' (Orginallink) von iFMagazine.com (23. Juli 2007) Josh Friedman: “TERMINATOR fans have very ambivalent feelings toward TERMINATOR 3,” he admits. “To me, it’s about Sarah, and the big thing about TERMINATOR 3 is Sarah is not in it. Given the opportunity to do what I consider a third movie, with an iconic character, I’m really excited about it as a TERMINATOR fan and I hope TERMINATOR fans are. I think it’s almost better to make a big decision, TERMINATOR 3 for our timeline doesn’t exist, now let’s go forward. It’s a much cleaner and easier thing to do than say, ‘we’re shooting here and we’re going to make six or seven back flips to do that.’ The TERMINATOR franchise is the ultimate timeline. One is a TV timeline, one’s a movie time line. Track them both and see where we end up." Die Geschehnisse von Terminator 3 können deshalb ignoriert werden, da in der Serie Terminator: T.S.C.C. ein Zeitsprung ins Jahr 2007 durchgeführt wird. Daher hat Sarah Connor überlebt und somit kann die in Terminator 3 gescheiterte Vernichtung von Skynet anders angegangen werden... Videospiele Auf Basis des Films erschienen drei Videospiele: * Terminator 3: Rebellion der Maschinen ist ein für Xbox, PlayStation 2 und Game Boy Advance erschienener Ego-Shooter, welcher sich an der Handlung des Films orientiert. * Terminator 3: Krieg der Maschinen ist ein für PC erschienener, auf Multiplayer ausgelegter Ego-Shooter mit einem Battlefield-ähnlichen Spielprinzip. * Terminator 3: The Redemption ist ein im September 2004 erschienenes Videospiel für die Xbox, PlayStation 2 und Nintendo GameCube. Das Spiel ist von den Kritikern als momentan bestes Terminator-Spiel gelobt worden. Die Ansicht ist diesmal die Dritte-Person-Ansicht. Weblinks *Artikel: „Terminator 3: Rebellion der Maschinen“ * Besprechung der Filmmusik Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Film